Rai
Name: Rai Species: Human Height: Slightly taller than Meg Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Messy Symbol: Soccer Ball Favorite Color: Mahogany and Yellow Age: About 13 Birthday: February 3 Love Interest: Kyi Most Likely to Say: "Sorry! I didn't see you there..." Least Likely to Say: "Soccer is moronic." Gender: Male Physical Appearance Rai has dark, messy, reddish-brown hair, and tan skin. His bangs fall over his green eyes. He wears a short, grey, short-sleeved jacket with a mahogany and yellow striped t-shirt underneath. He wears blue shorts, with mahogany and yellow flip-flops. Past Rai lived happily in Brazil with his parents. He normally played soccer throughout the day, and watched televison though the night. He had lots of close friends who were all very kind to him, but his mother wanted to move to america, for a better life. Rai had no choice but to leave behind everything that mattered to him. Relationships Zim He has no idea whatsoever that Zim is an alien, he just thinks he is a strange child with a skin condition. He doesn't like Zim very much, seeing as he has a tendancy to call him names and insult him frequently. Rai attempts to look past that, and tries to see the good in him, however, so far he is finding this extremely diffucult. Dib He find Dib a little odd at times, and normally tries to stay away from him. He knows Dib means well, but he thinks he's a little bit crazy, seeing as he always rants about aliens in the Skool. Rai isn't sure what to think about his rantings, they may be true, but they may not, he says, "Only time will tell." he has also noticed that he seems to hold affection for Zay. Gaz He is frightened of Gaz, just like most of the other kids, but for some reason, he feels like that's not the entire side of Gaz, he feels there is more of a person down there. He tends to stay stronger than most of the other kids, when Gaz is nearby, and she seems to respect that. Zay Rai met Zay breifly in the hallway at one point, and he Immedietly became friends with her. She holds the same feelings for him, the two are likely to argue, but they, somehow, always remain friends in the end. Rae He finds Rae very irritating, and doesn't enjoy being around him, however, he is impressed with his ability to speak to and easily win the hearts of many females. Rae likes to try and give him advice on how to win hearts as well, but Rai doesn't listen, he feels there is really no point. If he wants to get a girl's heart, then he'll do it by being himself. Gem Gem is fascinated by Rai, when she couldn't win him over. Rai didn't care if she wanted to win his heart, because he didn't love her, he didn't love anyone. Gem frequently tries to win his heart, and frequently, Rai ignores her. Rai knows there is someone out there for him, someone who isn't Gem. Vix Rai and Vix get along badly. Rai swears he couldn't find a single strand of good in him even if he used a microscope. Rai doesn't insult him directly, where Vix will make fun of him and say cruel things right to his face. They attempt to avoid each other whenever possible. Mia Rai and Mia are best friends. Mia was the first person Rai met when he came to the USA. He found her reading by herself in a tree. She quickly stated her name, her classroom, her pet goldfish, and her three favorite foods. Rai laughed and asked if he could join her up there. She gladly agreed, and began to read to him. She then tackled him out of the tree, and they landed on the ground, one on top of the other. Instead of getting angry, Rai laughed, he liked this girl, she was the nicest person he had ever met. Kyi It was love at first sight for Rai, he liked this Japanese girl...He wasn't sure why, but there was just something about her...He likes to call her by her full name, Kyiko, saying it's nice. He is unsure if Kyi shares the same feelings, but he hopes she does. Personality He is typically very calm, and pleasant. However, if you insult him, or any of his friends, he will defend them or himself. He is a very talented soccer player, and knows a lot of trivia about it. He gets lonely at times, but rarely ever shows it, he doesn't want Mia to worry about him. He can get irritated easily at times, but always tries to keep it inside. He is very clumsy, due to his bangs falling over his eyes, so he normally can be found tripping and/or falling. Overall, he is a very pleasant person to be around. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia